The Magic Flower in School
by Road and Tyki
Summary: Lily Potter II left England after the Battle of Hogwarts with only a note to Minerva McGonagall. And three years later, she is in Japan, at Karakura Town as an English Teacher named Todou Suzuran. By simply coming here however, she is a case of 'out of the frying pan into open fire'...given what's happening in this town...and to her students! Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Foreign Teacher

Karakura High School...

'So welcome to Karakura High School Todou-san.' the Principal greeted a young, youthful-looking woman with long, wavy black hair with wavy fringes framing her face. She stood at 5'6, and wore white tracksuit with blue patterns ala military pattern, and white sneakers. 'But are you sure in using your japanese name, not your real name? Your name is Lily Potter isn't it?'

'Yes, but having the same name as my late mother really didn't suit well with me, even if I'm named after a different Lily.' said Lily Potter. 'It can also get confusing even with the 'II' in it. So I changed my name into Japanese Equivalent in a bid to distinguish my own identity from hers.'

'I see. Well, I see no problem with that anyway, Todou Suzuran-sensei.' said the Principal. 'Good luck on your first day of work.'

'Yessir.' and she left the office with her bag. "This is my first day as a normal woman.' she muttered as she was far away enough from the office. And she smiled. Normalcy here she comes! She's so excited! At the faculty room, she waited and double-checked everything to make sure her schedule is on the get-go. She has her lesson planned and all. However...she felt something heavy in the air. All of a sudden she can't breathe...something heavy was pressing down on her.

She struggled and struggled...clawing at her neck...looking pale and blue and next thing she knew to her worried and freaked-out new colleagues, she collapsed.

xxx

Black...pitch-black darkness...

Then there's light. She opened her eyes to find herself in a white room, connected to an IV Drip. 'Wha?!'

'You awake now, sensei?' Suzuran looked to her left to see a doctor with white hair. 'Your fellow teachers took you here after you collapsed in the Staff Room. How are you feeling?'

'I-I don't...know...' Suzuran choked out as she got up. 'The Staff Room...it was fine a while ago...until I felt something horrible. You might not believe me but this really happened. Why just me, not everyone?' she shuddered. 'The air around me felt so heavy...then it's like the air is gone...I can't breathe...I'm breathing but no air is getting in...this is crazy but that's how I felt back there.'

'I see...but sensei, you didn't ingest anything weird or strange or expired foods. Your body by diagnosis is normal, save for the ishikawa lines you made on your neck while struggling to breathe.' said the doctor. 'You just had severe jitters. I hear that today's the first day you start teaching?'

'Yes...I'm the new English Teacher.' Suzuran sighed. 'What a way to start my year.' she said gloomily as she shook her head.

'You'll be fine soon and can go home tomorrow.' said the doctor. 'Oh yes, a sensei left you this as a get-well gift.' he gave her a bangle with a decorative five-point star inside a ring. 'I forgot whoever did though but show some appreciation by wearing it.' he said as Suzuran took the bangle.

'Hai...thanks, sensei. So how much are my bills?'

xxx

Third day of Class...

'You're back! How are you feeling?' one of the female teachers asked her.

'I'm fine now...I guess I just had it bad...' said Suzuran sheepishly.

'Well, you're young and not long ago you graduated from some university and now you're a teacher when not long ago, you're a student yourself.' said a middle-aged teacher. 'Naturally you'll freak out. Never had a bad case like yours though.' Suzuran blushed deeply at that. 'Ma, in a way, you're their 'oneesan' so treat em' like you would any teenager and you'll be fine!' he advised cheerily. 'These brats are 5, 4, and 3 years younger than you by year level! Now git!'

'Haha, hai!' and Suzuran ran off to really get started on her job. In her day, she has an hour each class. Perfect for about...six hours of work. She has half the freshmen and sophomore classes on her list though.

Her first class is Class 1-1 at 8:30-10:30. Soon, the bell will ring. She's also the Homeroom teacher of this class, first English Class aside. Upon getting inside...'Everyone to your seats please!' she called out as Class 1-1 went to take their seats. 'I'm your Homeroom Teacher this semester, Todou Suzuran.' she wrote her name on the blackboard, as well as her age-which shocked her pupils, the university she(so-called) graduated from and her Nationality as well as her English Name. 'I'm also your English Teacher. Just so you'd know as long as you pass your requirements on time, you're not failing this class. Capiche? I will not tolerate late assignments, term papers and projects. Got it? Good. Now then, my first duty as your Homeroom Teacher is to arrange you guys in alphabetical order by surname.' she said.

'So everyone stand up, get your bags and line up at the back!' the class did so. 'As I call your name, sit where I tell you to sit. Aihara! First row to the left near the door!' A girl came forward to sit there. 'Aizawa behind her! Then followed by Akimoto, Akiyama, Ando, and Asahara! Then beside Aihara will be Chiba and behind him Date, Endo, Enomoto, Fuji, and Fujimoto! Fukuoka, sit beside Chiba, behind you will be Goto, Hagino, Hanabusa, Hoshino and Ibu! Ichimonji sit beside Fukuoka. Behind you will be Igarashi, Imai, Kamio, Kashiwagi, and Konoe. Kudo, sit beside Ichimonji. Behind you will be Kuno, Kuroda, Kurusugawa, Makino and Matsuda! Beside Kudo is Minamoto! Behind her will be our last few kids...Nakamura, Ogata, Ryuuzaki, Sasahara, and Tsujimoto! This will be your permanent seating arrangement for this whole term. And also...your seatmates will be your groupmates from now on for group activities, projects and term papers in my class only. Now then, we have twenty minutes before room ends, so as long as you're quiet and did NOT bring anything questionable...have fun!' she chirped by clapping her hands.

'Wai!'

'Oy! Quiet!' her class spent Homeroom trying to get to know each other. When the bell rung soon, ending Homeroom... 'Alright class, time for your English Class.' she said. 'I understand that English is difficult, so I'll help you guys out a bit. However, in the end, its also up to your own initiative and study ethic. ' she held up a small yellow dictionary that read 'English-Kanji-Romaji Dictionary by Shizumura Atsuko' 'Buy this book in any bookstore. We'll be using this dictionary first before we use your actual book. In fact, we'll use the book in Midterms and Finals.'

'Ehhhh?!'

'This is so you'd gradually ease into the language. So we'll be working hard these prelims! For today as none of you has a book yet, we will be going back to kiddie gloves to give you a review as most likely, you forgot during Spring Vacation. So we will get used to the English Alphabet and how they are pronounced properly.'


	2. The Fun Teacher

The Fun Teacher

After her first class, next on her schedule is Class 1-2, and Class 1-3 before lunch time. 'Ohayo!' she greeted as she walked to the blackboard. She felt 'that same atmosphere' but manageable as she felt its weaker. She'll manage, she supposed. 'I'm your English Teacher Todou Suzuran. I suppose your Homeroom Teacher already put you in your seating arrangements?'

'Yes ma'am!'

'Good, that saves me the trouble.' said Suzuran in glee. 'Now then, we'll do a review on the English Alphabet and proper pronunciation for today as I have an assignment for all of you which is why we'll only do a review today.' she said as she held up a dictionary for all to see, before writing its title and the author on the board. 'Buy this in any bookstore because we'll be using this for the whole Prelims, OK? Because to be good in English...you need to know how to pronounce properly first. By Midterm, you'll be speaking like a westerner and that's our goal! Now then, I'll check your attendance first before we start with the good ol' kiddie gloves. Raise your hand if you're here! Asano! Ando! Anzai! Arisawa! Doi! Ebisawa! Egami! Enomoto! Fujishima! Fukuyama! Hagiwara! Haida! Hama! Hashimoto! Honshou! Ikeda! Inoue! Ishida! Inukai! Kamiyama! Kojima! Kunieda! Kurosaki! Mamiya! Matsudaira! Mori! Motoyoshi! Murakami! Nagai! Nakagawa! Natsui! Ochiai! Ogawa! Ootori! Sado! Saionji! Sakamoto! Takagi! Takayama! And Uemura!'

'Today, we'll be pronouncing the letters of the English Alphabet PROPERLY without Japanese Accent or pronouncing it like Japanese Syllables as mostly everyone does. We'll start with basics as usual and repeat after me like high schoolers, not kindergarteners like my previous class did! Do better!' she said as she wrote Big and its corresponding small letter on the blackboard.

Everyone repeated after her three times per letter. Then she took out the dictionary and wrote kanji, English and romaji pronunciation. Then she works on making them say the English word like true Westerners. And the catch? Not only do they have to do the written exams...they have to recite these words perfectly too! 50 percent will come from the exam, and 50 percent will come from the recitation exam...much to the horror of her students.

'Sensei, there's no way we can do both at the same time!' Asano Keigo whined.

'Ara, you guys WILL do it considering what's at stake~!' Suzuran chirped as she took out a travel pamphlet. 'To one or two of my classes to scrounge an average of 85 by the end of the First Semester...lets see, what do students like most for holidays?' she asked them teasingly. 'Out-of-town trips? To where, hmmm?'

Ruckus ensued as a lot of kids stated places they WANT to go to but can only DREAM of going to.

'Yes yes, we'll decide on that by voting IF and ONLY IF this class gains an average of 85 or higher in my subject!' Suzuran challenged them. 'If I were you, start earning pocket money for the trip! Just ensure that all of you gets the pass mark!'

'Hai!'

xxx

'Sensei, are you sure you can afford this trip?' the Principal asked her incredulously on a Faculty Meeting.

'What, English is a very difficult subject and my standards are very high, kochou-sensei.' Suzuran chuckled. 'At most, only one class will meet my standards so I can definitely pull this off and afford it. And its easy to motivate pupils when they know they'll get what they want after hard work. And by telling them to save up for this trip, the fact that this trip is for real will make them work harder.'

'So where will the winning class go if they DO get the passing marks?' another teacher asked her.

'We'll be voting about that as a class at the end of Final Exams. Now who will the lucky class be, I wonder? Ohohohoho...'

xxx

Suzuran easily became the coolest teacher in school. Looks, fun personality, and she made the subject fun. She was easy to get along with while simultaneously keeping everyone on their toes. Random recitations and quizzes outta the blue...she informs them there's a quiz, but not about _what_. She was very, VERY tricky.

Her requirements in her subject?

1. Notebook with notes copied off the board in _legible_ English.

2. Homework passed ON TIME. Late submission is not tolerated.

3. Three Group Projects per term.

4. A student must at least, have ten recitations minimum per term. Max is sky's the limit.

Doing all four guarantees a high grade.

And sometime in the year...Suzuran got used to the unusual pressure in room 1-3 eventually but for the life of her, she could NOT figure out what's causing it. But for some reason...her magic power increased little by little and control was easier to the point that she no longer needed her wand on easy-semi-intermediate level spells that its kinda fun.

She wondered if getting used to that pressure has something to do with it. And then there's this.

Since the day she 'drowned', she started seeing ghosts with chains on their chests and they look like the way they did when they died. They're different from Hogwarts Ghosts who were pearly-white in appearance and no chains. When nobody was looking, she would talk to these ghosts since she lives alone in her apartment anyway. She is a single young woman of 21 yet she has anti-man charms on her as she's not interested in hooking up just yet. Its a French Charm Fleur taught her because back in the hectic days, there's no time to fall in love for someone like her who has a bull's eye painted all over her. Sure she has feelings every now and then, but she forces her heart to kill those feelings because the next day, they might die.

She suffered enough by losing people who truly loved her. She didn't want to lose any more.

If any, she wanted strong friends or lovers...so they wouldn't die because of her. She herself trained hard in three years while gaining teacher qualifications...after going to college, that is, and paid the goblins a hefty sum to help her out so she can get working right away. At first, the people closest to her were BAFFLED that she chose a teaching career...in the muggle community no less.

She said that unless its them, she didn't want to see a witch or wizard OR step foot in Britain for the next ten years. She wanted away from the island country that caused her 90% grief, 10% normalcy. And back in College, she visits for their birthdays but now that she's a teacher, she'll be sending presents.

She hasn't disclosed her location though. The only ones who knew swore an Unbreakable Oath with McGonagall as their Binder...Kingsley. Kingsley respected her wishes, and worked out what she wants done. Overhauling the Ministry, 'airing the cupboards' and make sure his term actually works for the betterment and evolution of the stagnant community and she herself gave some ideas. Minimum years it'll take would be ten years.

And that's why she didn't want to step foot in it for ten years.

Sometime around May...May 17 in fact, around Prelim Exams...everyone is hard at work in English Exams due to the prize awaiting at the end of term.

Next day...she was informed that a new student dropped by for Class 1-3, a girl named Kuchiki Rukia. Since she's new and by moving, she really didn't have time for their exams but she has average records at least.

"That unusual pressure is back..." Suzuran swore as she felt its effects on her as she has her students recite one by one. And she's feeling dizzy and having trouble breathing. At most, she manages shallow panting. "And it's stronger than last time...just what is going on in this place?" she swore as while students recited before her, she's quite pale and blue-looking.

'Er sensei? You don't look so good...' Kurosaki Ichigo remarked after he was done with his recitations. When Ichigo came near her...in fact, she couldn't wait for him to go. He's the source of that crazy pressure!

'Er ah I just noticed too late that the milk went bad this morning so I'm a little out of it.' said Suzuran weakly and looking paler than ever, and sweating buckets despite the airconditioning. 'This will not affect my judgment on your performances, so next!' the whole class went silent.

By the time the exams ended, she quickly left but before reaching the Infirmary, she fainted. Again.

Her condition was so bad that she's hospitalized for a week this time.

'Sensei, what happened this time?' her same doctor from last time asked her.

'Same thing I told you...only this time, stronger.' Suzuran grumbled. 'What the heck is wrong in my school?' she moaned as she palmed her face.

'I hear you told your students you had bad milk this morning.'

'If I tell them the truth, they'll think I'm crazy.' Suzuran sighed wearily with a gloomy expression. 'This can't go on, what should I do? I can't keep collapsing forever every time he's around!' she cried in exasperation. 'And I'm making everyone worry about me...'

'A-ha...you feel immense pressure and you suffocate...is it something like this?' and to Suzuran's disbelief, he has the same pressure. And he didn't tell her the first time!

'Y-you...what are you?' Suzuran choked out anxiously while suffocating, slightly afraid of her doctor.

'Todou-sensei...people like us are what you call Spirit Mediums.' the doctor told her. 'You have latent talent that's yet to awaken, hence, you suffocate each and every time you're near someone with powerful spirit pressure. And its our own power that protects us as defense from pressure but since yours has yet to awaken, you have it real bad.' he said to her dismay. 'And also, even we who are trained also suffocate momentarily when someone stronger than us shows up before our own pressure adjusts to protect us.' he explained. 'I'd train you but I'm a busy Hospital Director...so I'll notify an acquaintance of mine into meeting you once you feel better. He will train you so you will no longer collapse in class around this 'someone'. By the way, there's service charge.'

Suzuran face-faulted.

xxx

Five days later...a blonde-haired man came, rather dressed oddly. There's a white-and-green striped bucket hat on his head, and he wears a brown coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. For footwear, he wore wooden clogs. On his left shoulder is a golden-eyed black cat hanging on him. 'Todou-sensei is it?'

'Um...yes.'

'I'm Urahara Kisuke.' said Urahara Kisuke. 'Ishida-san phoned me about you and your training so you will no longer collapse in class eh? But tell me what happened exactly.'

'Um...yes...' said Suzuran with a weak sigh. 'It started on my first day at work at first. It was so terrible it was like I was drowning in there. Ishida-sensei gave me a gift from one of my colleagues and strangely enough, things went better for me even though that pressure is there every waking day but only in school.' she said. 'Then around Prelim Exams, that pressure doubled...I held out until lunch time when the last of my Freshman students had their English Exams. Upon having my recitation exams...that crazy pressure came from none other than one of my students, a young boy who I won't name for privacy's sake.' she said softly. 'He got...stronger than last month. To think I was just getting used to it too.' she said gloomily. 'I never hated drowning until now.'

'I see...so what are your free hours sensei?'

'Hm? Around 4:30, unless I have homework or quizzes to grade. Why?'

'Good! Come visit my address every after class from now on once you feel better.' Urahara chimed as he gave her a business card. 'In the meantime, we will be setting up accomodations accordingly so when you come, we're ready for you.'

'Hai. Thanks a lot.' and they vanished before her eyes. 'Training...huh? I need it big time.'

xxx

First day of Training...

'Yo, I'm glad you came sensei.' said Urahara as Suzuran came to his home. 'Are you ready? First week is always tough. Especially when you only have a few hours or so with us.'

'I have to do this!' Suzuran cried. 'This can't go on anymore!'

'Nice resolve...now then, shall we begin?'


	3. Medium Assembly

Medium Assembly

Suzuran endured three-four hours of 'sessions' in Urahara's house every after work.

She was exposed EVERY FRIGGING TIME to Pressure...as a Soul. Urahara used his cane to knock her out of her body, and she was linked to it with a chain. And she learned things she didn't know about spirits. Starting with the Chain of Fate. protrudes from the chest and connects the soul to its living this chain is severed, the soul can no longer return to its body and live; in other words, you're DEAD. The soul can move about freely if the chain is broken, but this also causes the chain to slowly corrode, a phenomena called Encroachment. Encroachment or corrosion is the process of a Plus (Soul) gradually losing its Chain of Fate. The process physically begins the moment the body dies and the Chain of Fate is broken. The Encroachment usually lasts months or even years. With every cycle of the Encroachment, the furthest link in the chain begins to gnash and chew into itself and the links attached to it. The process cannot be halted by any known means - any attempt to do so would end in a nasty bite.

During each cycle, the Plus experiences excruciating pains, the worst of which come with the final cycle which is much more powerful than those before. During this cycle, all the remaining links undergo the Encroachment at once. Once the Chain is completely gone...the soul becomes a Hollow. Hollows are once Pluses which have lost their heart and become beings of pure instinct, with their monstrous appearance reflecting what they are as a person they used to be. A common feature is their white skeletal masks and a hole where their heart should be. The Soul's body disperses into spirit particles and then reforms nearby as a Hollow. The body usually forms first, followed by the mask and each Hollow has their own unique abilities...and they get stronger the more souls they eat or Hollows they cannibalize. The consumed souls become a part of them and are essentially 'trapped', until a Shinigami comes to slay them, purifying the Hollow and the poor saps it ate. However, if a Purified Hollow and some souls have committed heinous crimes in life, the Gate to Hell will open, and something that not even Soul Society knows about will drag them in there for their 'just desserts' while other souls who did nothing wrong will simply pass on.

Then finally, she learns about Shinigami. They are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration and act as Balancers who balance the amount of souls in the afterlife, the living world and Hueco Mundo, the world of Hollows. They possess high Reiryoku and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. The most talented of them become affiliated with various organizations like the Gotei 13 and the Onmitsukido. Sometimes, a potential Shinigami is born among the residents of the Rukongai, and in some rare cases from Seireitei. Shinigami receive salaries, like workers in the Human World and also earn bounties for each Hollow slain. Shinigami do not visibly age at the same rate as Humans and tend to maintain a youthful appearance for centuries. While Shinigami can be injured and 'die' like regular Humans, it takes considerably greater injuries to kill a Shinigami than it would to kill Humans. Shinigami naturally possess high levels of Spiritual Power,which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Shinigami. The more power a Shinigami has, the sharper their movements will be. A consequence of having Spiritual Power is that unlike powerless spirits, Shinigami need to eat to restore energy. They eat food of course!

In regards to their Balancing duty, even with Hollows threatening the safety of humans, not even they can go trigger-happy in slaying them all. Because there must always be equal amounts of souls in every world. Say for example, if a Soul dies in Soul Society, that soul becomes a pure soul to reincarnate as a human. Then a Shinigami will receive orders to slay Hollows to compensate for the amount of souls that died a second time in the afterlife. A never-ending cycle. Each world shouldn't have so much souls because if there is imbalance, the world with 'more souls' will 'pour over' the others. The ultimate result will be a bad mix of life and death, causing the end of all life and existence as they know it. That's why no Shinigami can just move even if Hollows are reportedly eating human souls. They only move to even things out to avoid the End of All Existence. Nobody has to like it, and some may say that's injustice and wrong, but it's a necessary evil that must be done. Painful to watch which is why Shinigami train hard in Emotional Control and Training otherwise they'd go crazy with grief by now. Urahara also explained what the Gotei 13 and Onmitsukido is.

As a result of this, Suzuran traded information about the Magical Community-what she knows of at least, only in Britain and France as she's never been to other magical communities, and about witches and wizards. But she never gave personal information about herself which is a very long trauma conga line.

As she learned that while training, she slowly got used to Urahara's pressure which is slightly stronger than her student's, and awakened her own spirit abilities. Her power was influenced by her magic as a witch. She has the power of 'Materialization'. She can bring to life what she imagines and believes in. Her limit is her imagination, her firm belief and her weakness is doubting her creations. So for her powers to work, she must believe 'anything is possible' and 'nothing is impossible' for her true powers to be at its fullest potential. She can even slay Hollows with the belief that she possesses Shinigami Powers and send them and Pluses to the afterlife using...whatever.

However, Suzuran wanted to focus on her teaching career and wanted an adulthood of peace, quiet and normalcy, so she created a necklace for herself that makes her invisible in every way to Shinigami and Hollows who do not live in Urahara's house.

And indeed, she enjoyed peace during Finals...or so she thought, when by July 18...

Students are scrambling by the Bulletin Board by the first floor hallways. Its chaos.

'Hey, what's got everyone so excited Ichigo?' Kuchiki Rukia asked Kurosaki Ichigo.

'Dummy, today is important!' Ichigo cried excitedly. 'All classes under Todou-sensei's jurisdiction are looking forward to see which class has the highest total average and who wins a big treat to whatever the class wants! Even an out-of-town trip paid for by sensei we can only dream of is possible!'

'Alright kiddies, settle down, settle down.' said the custodian at the numerous excitable classes. 'Sensei asked me to unveil our winners since she's busy with paperwork and so...' he yanked the rope to unveil a Tarpaulin that read:

**_ENGLISH EXAM FINALS RESULTS!_**

_1. Class 1-3 Average: 96.3_  
_2. Class 2-2 Average: 89_  
_3. Class 2-1 Average: 88.5_  
_4. Class 2-3 Average: 86.8_  
_5. Class 1-2 Average: 85.5_  
_6. Class 1-1 Average: 85.2_

_To these lucky sections, congratulations! You will all go on a trip_  
_by Grade Level._

_To students who scored 88 and above, you win a twelve-day long Camping Trip_  
_to Hokkaido at August 17-28. To students who scored 86 below, you win a twelve-_  
_day long stay in Okinawa's best hotel and resorts with lots of beach-related activities_  
_at August 9-20. Prepare accordingly! At August 8 and 16 by class ranking following this  
board, students return to school immediately for Summer Orientation at 8:30 am before  
Departure the Following Day._

_By Principal Yoshitaka Hideyoshi  
PS: Just don't forget your Summer Homework.  
PPS: To students in classes who got low scores this term, you cannot join._

'YOSHAAA!'

'A TRIP TO HOKKAIDO!'

'OKINAWA'S BEACHES! GIRLS IN SWIMSUITS!'

'WHAT WAS THAT, YOU PERV?!'

'WOO HOO!'

'THAT WAS CLOSE!'

'THIS IS GONNA BE THE BEST SUMMER EVER!'

Needless to say, the classes under Suzuran's charge went nuts in excitement while other classes who weren't under her were envious.

xxx

'Hooo...all of your classes got the passing marks.' said the Principal as he looked at the records. 'Particularly in Class 1-3! This is splendid because normally in any school, you get barely average marks in English and only 1/10 are great in it.'

'Well, most of the brainies are in there.' Suzuran chuckled. 'The only kids who got low scores are the delinquents. Oh well, sucks to be them.' she shrugged.

'But can you REALLY pay for all this?' the Vice-Principal asked her worriedly. 'You're paying for EVERY HEAD in class and trip expenses! With your salary this term, its impossible! Or did you borrow money from loan sharks?' Suzuran gawked at him.

'Hell no! I got my own funds, thanks!' she cried in an exasperated big-head. 'Now then, let's get planning...'

xxx

Urahara Residence...

'So you arranged things that way...good good. That suits our plans considering what's coming.' said Urahara with a frown.

'Yes, but will it really happen, Urahara-san?' Suzuran frowned. 'I don't like this and the mere thought of it. Maybe if we explain...'

'As long as 'that man' is there, its impossible.' Urahara sighed. 'He can do things on a whim from the shadows. I cannot tell you about him just yet because we need to trick him. Once they come for her...of course, her friends will want to save her and that's when you, a responsible adult will get in.' he said with a wink. 'Do your best acting.'

'Do I have a choice?' Suzuran scoffed. 'But I need to get used to your speed at least. Will you help me out before you start training the kids, so I can materialize my own version?'

'Sure thing~' in the next few days, Suzuran was witness to two of her students fighting off an invasion of Hollows...Kurosaki Ichigo who gained Shinigami powers from Kuchiki Rukia and Ishida Uryu, a Quincy. Again, she got a lecture on what Quincy were, a result of her stalking him and changing the power of his arrows into 'exorcism', not 'killing' upon striking. And soon, by the park when they're surrounded...she influenced his Quincy Cross and gave it Shinigami Purification powers, so she can be an observer with Urahara, Inoue Orihime and Sado Yasutora from afar.

'Sensei, you're here too?' Orihime asked her as they watched from the foot bridge closest to the park and even then by eyesight, the spectacle was quite far.

'Yes. I have to make sure they come out of this alive.' Suzuran smiled. 'You kids awoke your powers because of constant exposure to Kurosaki-kun and Urahara told you about Ishida-kun yes?'

'Yes.' said Sado. 'And Urahara-san told us the real reason you've been collapsing too.'

'Well, unlike you kids who's used to this crazy town and its freakshow circus, exposed to it little by little everyday, you're not fazed but I have it real bad.' Suzuran chuckled and shook her head. 'It was thanks to training that I no longer drown near Kurosaki-kun. He's very strong but since he's not aware of his own powers...he's like water that spilled out like a flashflood out of a broken dam. He's so oblivious that he'll never notice unless its said to his face or in this case...he was given power...but has no idea how to control it. Seriously now...' she chuckled. 'You kids need training which is why I sneakily manipulated our trip dates to Hokkaido.' Orihime and Sado sweatdropped. 'Its for convenience sakes, really now...you four need it bad. Especially if...' a crack in the sky showed up and out came a giant black thing with a mask. 'You'll be dealing with THAT someday.'

'W-what the hell is THAT supposed to be?!' Sado yelped in alarm as he and Orihime paled at the sight of it.

'That's the first evolution of the monsters you guys fought not long ago...Menos Grande.' Suzuran explained. 'A Hollow becomes Menos Grande when they are a certain amount of souls or cannibalized Hollows, whichever comes first. These guys are pretty strong and a Captain-Class shinigami usually takes care of these things. You kids are nowhere near that level but if Kurosaki-kun EVER learns to refine his powers...defeating a Menos is a piece of cake. So today we'll see if he can really do it. If not, I'll step in.'

'OK...'

They watched as the Menos cannibalized the Hollows that surrounded Ichigo and Uryu and now, they only have to deal with that giant.

Ichigo dealt with it through unconventional means by unconventional teamwork, forcing said Hollow to flee to recover before it dies. The spectacle ended with Uryu fixing Ichigo's unstable powers by absorbing it into his arrows and firing it to the sky.

'Well, that's a wrap.' Suzuran clapped her hands cheerfully. 'Now then...Sado-kun will be picked by Yoruichi-san tomorrow. Inoue-san will be trained by me since our activation is similar even if our powers are different. Urahara-san will handle Kurosaki-kun. Ishida-kun is a bit different and we don't know how Quincies train...of course, he'll know how so he'll be fine I think?'


	4. Training

Training

At the second to the last day of school, English Class became free hours as long as nobody's noisy and wind up disrupting other classes...and they talk in English as its good practice.

Orihime approached her when English Class ended so she could talk with her during lunch time. 'Sensei, can we talk? About the...you-know-what.' she said rather shyly, while fidgeting.

'Sure...however, bring Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun with you and then you kids wear these badges.' Suzuran instructed as she took out lily stargazer badges. 'That way, no unwanted eavesdroppers whether living, dead or supernatural can see or hear us while we talk. Make sure Kuchiki does not see the badges.' Orihime took the badges.

'Hai.'

'We'll meet at the gym storage room. I just have to dump my stuff in the Staff Room.' and Suzuran stood up and left the classroom.

xxx

'Sensei wants to talk to us? But what for?' Ichigo asked Orihime.

'I think we'll be doing big jobs on our trip...probably preparations.' Orihime chirped.

'Oh so you guys are gonna talk to sensei in the staff room right?' Rukia blinked. 'I'll go on ahead with the others then.'

'See ya later!' Rukia ran off with the others. Orihime sighed in relief as she took out four badges.

'Sensei said we should wear one.' said Orihime as the boys looked at the badges owlishly. 'She says its to keep eavesdroppers from seeing and overhearing us whether living, dead or supernatural. It's a very private chat between five of us only she said.' So the boys took one and pinned the badges on their chests with the last one going to Orihime.

'You know, I see a weird yellow aura around us...I guess its the spell taking effect.' Ishida mused thoughtfully. 'What does she want to talk to us about?'

'Training.' said Orihime. 'Sado-kun and my powers recently awoke and she's worried about Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun's training as well.' she said.

'And she's not talking about herself here?!' Ichigo sputtered out. 'I got wind recently that **I'M** the reason why sensei collapses every now and then!' he cried remorsefully. 'I never got to apologize for that.' she lied to his face that she got bad milk too...and the times she collapses is when he's near her too.

'Well, you'll get your chance to in the staff room.' said Uryu. 'If there's anyone to blame for this its Kuchiki. She gave you powers yet didn't bother training you just so you'd do her job.' he said snarkily. 'On the first day of term, you're crazy strong and upon awakening it around Prelim Exams, you're a spirit flashflood. Maybe she can do something for you.' they left the classroom to go to the gym storage room.

Storage Room...she was already there.

'S-sensei, about my powers, I'm so sorry!' Ichigo cried out his apology. 'I didn't know but that's no excuse!' Suzuran shook her head.

'It's OK, I'm used to it by now.' she said. 'Besides, if I was a normal human, I wouldn't feel you even if you blew up in power. I just had latent power that reacted to yours, and I didn't know that until the doctor in charge of me told me that and chucked me to Urahara-san for training.' she deadpanned. 'Speaking of training...Kurosaki-kun, I asked Urahara-san to train you. Granted, you're a good fighter now but you're still out-of-control, like a burst pipe spewing out water like a geyser. If you refine your skills, you can easily beat that Menos Grande...that giant thing you and ishida-kun faced the other day. Ishida-kun, you should also refine your archery into an ability that can fire a volley at once and fire in a split-second and reload in another split-second. You can't have a single enemy forever. Sado-kun, your training will be under Urahara-san's friend, Yoruichi-san. Inoue-san will be training under me as our power is similar regarding activation.'

'Hang on, is something big about to happen which is why you're urging us to train?' Uryu asked her warily. Suzuran materialized a paper fan and whacked his head with it. 'Gah?!' the others' jaws dropped at this, startled that she whacked him with a fan.

'YOU started it actually!' Suzuran grumbled while twitching. 'You set off Hollow Bait near Kurosaki-kun of ALL people in Karakura-freaking-Town, hence that many Hollows showed up attracted to the delicious meal named Kurosaki Ichigo and to Hollows, souls with lots of reiryoku are delicious delicacies they'd LOVE to have a piece of,' Ichigo blanched at that. '-and the both of you purified so many Hollows and a Menos of all things showed up! Soul Society will send agents to investigate for sure! That's why before they come, all of you must get better than you are now if you want to live! They'll go after people in town who has high reiatsu and that means us!' she cried. 'Urahara-san told me that's a high possibility.'

'But why will they investigate? Isn't it our job to kill Hollows?' Ichigo choked out. 'I mean, Rukia always...''

'Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san only gives you orders once in a while, correct?' Suzuran interrupted him into stopping. 'In truth, lots of Hollows appear. But yet you only slay so few on her directions while Urahara-san catches them and chucks them back to Hueco Mundo so they won't harm humans. This is why. Shinigami isn't your typical spiritual superhero...their duties run far deeper than that. They are Balancers. There's Soul Society, the Living World and Hueco Mundo, the world where Hollows go. In Soul Society, you live your second life in the afterlife as a soul. Of course, you die there by the usual means too, the only difference is souls with no power don't feel hunger or thirst unlike souls with reiryoku who need to eat and drink to restore their energy.'

'Everytime a soul dies in Soul Society, orders are sent to Shinigami to either send a Plus to the afterlife or slay a Hollow. In all three worlds, there must ALWAYS be an even number of souls. No matter what.' she explained. 'Because if one world has one soul too many, that world will get unstable. Too much souls gathering in one world will cause it to pour over on the other worlds, mixing life and death, resulting in the _End of All Existence as we know it_.' the teens paled. 'Right now, since Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun killed so many Hollows, Soul Society probably compensated by killing some souls in the afterlife equivalent of the Hollows you slew for them to reincarnate back in the living world as newborn infants. That's why even if a Hollow shows up, you can't just kill it. Because Soul Society compensates by killing a soul in the afterlife just so the End of the World won't happen.'

'And Ishida-kun, your power as a Quincy plays another role in this Balance.' Suzuran continued. 'Spirit Weapons completely kill Hollows, not purify them. A killed Hollow just becomes Reishi in the air, the plus it used to be no longer exists and can't even go to either Heaven or Hell because Spirit Weapons to Hollows is what's a knife or gun at us. Killing Weapons.' Uryu gasped at this. 'However, back at your duel with Kurosaki-kun...before, you just blow up hollows when you challenged him but when the two of you are together, you notice that every Hollow you kill turn into those pretty sparkles that go up, just like Kurosaki's does right?'

'Now that you mention it...' Uryu frowned thoughtfully.

'I tinkered with your Cross with a temporary spell so you'll Purify, not kill.' said Suzuran. 'I didn't exactly have time to make it permanent.' she snorted. 'So give me your Cross.' she instructed. Ishida took off his Cross and gave it to her. She held it up to her face. 'Humm...so its actually a necklace yet you choose to wear it as a bracelet...' Ishida sweatdropped.

'Hey, I can't have my bow appear at my neck...' he sputtered out.

'Now that he mentions it...I see that thing too.' Ichigo frowned as he remembered his bout with Uryu. 'The bow comes out where the Cross is.' they all had a weird imagination wherein what it'll look like if Uryu wore his Cross as a pendant, causing Uryu to go stark red.

'What're you guys thinking?!'

'Hum...it does look weird neh?' Orihime mused thoughtfully while Sado was sweatdropping. Ichigo was holding back his snickering.

'Now then, I'm finished with the Cross.' said Suzuran as she gave Uryu back his Cross that looked...different. It was purple in color, no longer a blue and it looked like a five-point star inside a circle. 'You can now purify Hollows with it.'

'Um thanks, sensei.' said Uryu as he put his Cross back on. 'But...what's your ability? You said your activation is similar to Inoue-san's...'

'Yes, it's similar because our power is Materialization.' said Suzuran. 'I awoke the Ultimate Materialization Ability and just by believing it exists, it really will exist...say for example your Cross. I believed that I imbued a Shinigami's purification powers into your Cross and brought that belief to life and cast that spell. Imagination is our limit and doubting our creations is our weakness. As for Inoue-san, she has shown three abilities according to Urahara-san. A shield, one slicing ability and a healing ability. If Inoue-san strongly believes in her powers...she has he perfect shield to hide behind in that not even Kurosaki-kun can break. If she's confident about her attacking ability, she can slay a Menos in a blink. If you're beyond Hospital help by injury or by poison or even losing some limbs and organs, she can definitely save you with no trouble and make it as if your injuries or poisoning never happened while even a famous Healer would give up on you.'

'Hooo...that's really cool Inoue!' Ichigo marveled as Orihime blushed.

'And our final mystery, Sado-kun.' said Suzuran as she patted Sado's back. 'It's a form of body armor on his arm with unknown abilities as of now since he slew a Hollow with a punch but has yet to show special abilities, so focus on awakening it and figuring your arm out before our Class Trip, OK? And increase your Reiryoku while training so you'll last longer in fights. And all of us are walking on a tightrope and we have a week at best.'

'So that's why our trip is in the middle of August?' Orihime croaked.

'Precisely. Our survival comes first for now.' said Suzuran with a shudder. 'I expect everyone to work hard because all our lives are on the line. Train like you're chased by a train or something.' her students sweatdropped. 'And never mention a word of this to Kuchiki. EVER.' she said sternly to Ichigo. 'I'd know if you told her and you won't like what I'll do.' she threatened with a dark smile on her face. Ichigo meeped at this. 'If she asks why you guys are so busy all of a sudden, make up whatever believable excuse.'

'Hai.'

'Oh yes...' Suzuran materialized a pair of yellow bracelets and gave one to Orihime and Sado. Orihime's is a decorative chain bracelet with star accessories while Sado's is a manly bangle.

'These are?' Sado asked her as he eyed his bangle.

'A bracelet that forces you to spend Reiryoku no matter what you do.' the two teens balked. 'By constantly spending Reiryoku till exhaustion, your Saketsu and Hakusui will generate more and more reiryoku to compensate, hence, increasing your levels. To recover from exhaustion, simply eat. The more Reiryoku you have, the longer you can fight, last longer enough to have chances of survival. Never take that bracelet off till I say so.'

'EHHHHH?!'

'Since you two are recently awakened, you two have the lowest Reiryoku levels...and we only have a week or worse...shorter than a week.' said Suzuran with a frown. 'You two should work the hardest in fact.'

xxx

'Sooo sensei, tell me this,' Uryu twitched as beside him, is Suzuran disguised as a man, really looked like a man complete with spiky hair. 'Why are you in that weird look?'

'So we can talk as I can only trust you and Sado-kun with this detail...in fact, a clone of myself is heading to his place disguised as a child.' said Suzuran to his surprise. 'The truth why Shinigami will soon be here and I can only trust the two of you with this as Kurosaki-san and Inoue-san noticeably...acts on their hearts, not by logic.'

As Uryu listened...and so did Sado in his apartment, both boys are horrified.

xxx

That night...

Kuchiki Rukia is running away from Kurosaki Clinic, and into the streets, choosing strategically dark alleys. From afar, Suzuran was following her...and she watched as two Shinigami indeed came for her. "Exactly as Urahara-san said but..." she twitched as Ichigo came to confront the two men who are currently...stronger than him at the moment. "-and is he a seer? What he predicted happened exactly!" she thought with a sweatdrop. She warned Uryu but she never expected him to come anyway...which was NOT in Urahara's predictions...and both got hurt for their troubles of course.

She sighed. Once the Shinigami left, she picked up the two boys and healed them, before dragging them to Urahara's place.

xxx

'So Ishida-san showing up wasn't part of the equation...but in the end, it worked for us, innit?' said Urahara as he playfully got behind Suzuran with his arms on her shoulders.

'Yes...that long-haired she-male pierced his saketsu and hakusui that he gained from Kuchiki-san.' said Suzuran as she earned bug-eyed looks from Urahara and Tessai...who burst out laughing. 'What? That face can't possibly belong to a man and a tranny's vain enough to have that kind of face so he's a she-male!' she huffed. 'But with this...Kurosaki-kun's real powers will come forth, right?' she asked her mentors.

'Yep! The power Kuchiki-taicho destroyed is the power Kurosaki-san absorbed from Kuchiki-san, so no biggie really...but we'll have to re-awaken him again though.' Urahara chuckled. 'We'll do the ol' one two.'

Suzuran palmed her face.

If any, because Ichigo is a medium who has to become a Shinigami again, it'll be helluva lot tougher on him.

xxx

Next day...

'Sensei.' Orihime greeted as when she came out of her apartment, she saw her teacher there, dressed in a white shirt with pink prints and red jogging pants with sneakers.

'Now then...shall we begin?' Suzuran smiled. 'We'll begin...by jogging all over Karakura Town so your bracelet will be put to work, and it'll also improve your stamina yes?'

'EHHHH?!' They spent their time jogging and invisible. For the first few hours, Orihime was dead tired but Suzuran would steal food from food stands and what's on display in cafes and restaurants. They had a total of 11 days to train, so six of those days were dedicated to increasing Orihime's reiryoku pools and on July 26 is now skill training.

'Alright Inoue-san...we got your reiryoku up to snuff but if possible, keep training everyday.' Suzuran advised. 'From what Urahara-san gathered, you have six fairies on you and three attack combinations made of said fairies. Care to call them out?'

'Oh, OK...Hinagiku! Baigon! Lili! Shun'O! Ayame! Tsubaki!' Orihime called out as a fairy came out per name.

'What, there's no enemy!' the black fairy Tsubaki grunted.

'I asked her to call all of you out.' Suzuran explained to the irritated fairy. 'So what are your current combinations?'

'Er Ayame and I form a combination of two to form Souten Kisshun to heal or restore.' said Shun'O. 'And per technique, she has to say 'I reject'.' Suzuran began thinking deeply at this.

'And what are your limits in Healing and Restoration?'

'That depends on Orihime really.' Shun'O shrugged. 'If Orihime is up to it, she can heal and restore anything, even the dead if she likes.'

'So no limits...good good!' Suzuran smiled while clapping her hands.

'Baigon, Hinaguki and I form Santen Kesshun,' said Lily. 'We reject what's coming at her from outside the shield. We reject anything.'

'Hummm...and Tsubaki, what about you?' Suzuran asked him.

'I reject both sides of my shield in other words, I slice and cut.' said Tsubaki. 'But this woman is too damn soft.' he grumbled while glaring at Orihime who meeped. 'My cutting power depends on her willingness to cut!'

'And that won't do.' said Suzuran grimly as she looked at Orihime. 'Inoue-san, now that you have powers, Hollows and enemies will come at you. They certainly will NOT be nice to you and kill you without hesitation after toying with you by hurting you little by little out of sadism.' she said seriously as Orihime cringed. 'Our power is based on Materialization. Our creations' strength, stability, durability and effectiveness depends on our hearts and in the belief that it'll work no matter what and nothing can stop us. Look.' she materialized a red rose and with a wave, the petals scattered into a crescent-shaped shower and the petals struck the wall like darts, cracking into the wall like bullets, while the remains of the rose became a green, thorny whip. 'If I can, I can make those petals go through this house and so on. However, I'd wind up killing people by accident, so I limited myself to the walls.' she explained. 'All this is done by my sheer will alone. Now kindly fix the wall with Souten Kisshun.'

'Uh hai! Shun'O! Ayame! Souten Kisshun, I reject!' she commanded as the two fairies formed an oval shield on the damaged wall to fix it. In two seconds, its fixed.

'That is the power we possess. If we believe in its powers and our beliefs give life to our powers, nothing can stop our techniques.' Suzuran told her. 'That's why...' she said as she patted Orihime's head. 'Be strong at heart and believe in your powers, and the fact that you can do it. If your heart is strong enough, you no longer need the Kotodama and activate your combinations at will and in high speed such as instantaneous split-second defense, healing and offense. Now then...for our remaining five days, I'll attack you, destroy some things, and you'll fling Tsubaki at me at full power until you hit the 1-second benchmark.'

'Hai!'

'Now then...' Suzuran smiled as she conjured lots of bowling balls to Orihime's freak-out. 'We'll train on your Santen Kesshun for a day and a half. To be safe, put Santen Kesshun two feet away from you so incase you can't block on time, you can sidestep to avoid the balls.' 3! 2! 1!'

'EEK!' Orihime wailed as she defended herself from Bowling Balls and soon...Morning Stars and Bombs. More often she took to side-stepping and evasion skills than actually casting the technique, much to everyone's sweatdrops.

'She's too freaked-out to even use us.' Hinagiku deadpanned.

'Oh well, this is also evasion training,' Baigon sighed. 'And while facing death, it's impressive that you can pull stunts you originally couldn't out of self-preservation too.'

'Oy Inoue! You're supposed to train Santen Kesshun, not do circus acrobatics!' Suzuran scolded with a giant comical head in annoyance. 'You need your ability in real fights, dummy!'

'Waaah! I'm so sorry!'

'Again!'

'Hiiiii!'

A day and a half later...Orihime finally managed...out of stress, pressure, and even more pressure out of survival instincts. Granted, despite how well it turned out, Suzuran didn't want her to learn like this anyhow.

'Next will be Souten Kisshun.' Suzuran chimed. 'We'll be looking for ghosts and do them a favor.'

'What kind of favor, sensei?' Orihime blinked.

'Ghosts appear as they are after they became corpses.' Suzuran explained. 'The ghost girl hanging around Kurosaki's house with a burst skull because she violently hit her head on the electric pole after a car ran her over is an example. You will be healing their injuries with Souten Kisshun instantaneously and lengthen their Chain of Fate by rejecting the Corrosion Events on the chain. This decreases their chances of becoming Hollows and can stay a Plus until Shinigami come to send them off.'

'Oh...OK.' they roamed around town, healing ghosts left-right-and-center. They practically healed the whole town's ghostly residents, really.

'Final training...flinging Tsubaki at me with the intent to kill.' Suzuran instructed. Orihime paled.

'B-but sensei...I-I can't...' she said shakily while trembling.

'Ma maa, you can bring me back to life with Souten Kisshun, so don't worry about it.' Suzuran smiled reassuringly while thinking, "I hope!" with inner sweatdrops. 'Now get to it or you won't be joining the Hokkaido Field Trip!' she barked commandingly.

'That's not faaair!'

'Life isn't fair so suck it up and attack!'

It took a while to convince Orihime to attack her, seriously. Suzuran wondered if they'll be OK in invading Seireitei like this...she wondered how Sado is doing with Yoruichi. Uryu and Ichigo already knows what to do with their powers and Orihime is quite the piece of work...

July 29...

'You know, I've been thinking.' Suzuran mused as the fairies are all out. 'Can you guys make more combinations? There's six fairies yet there's only three combinations when in reality, there should be six.'

'Well, she has to get stronger first before she can access her fourth ability.' said Lily. 'Her fourth, fifth and sixth ability is too much for her right now.' she explained.

'Oh, I see.' Suzuran sighed. 'So we're stuck with three. Inoue, you've done well these past few days but today until tomorrow, jog some more to make use of your bracelet as well as free training. Then on August 7, take a whole day rest, and eat a lot.' she instructed as she gave the girl a piece of paper containing an address. 'Then you are to go to this address at 12:45 am, OK?'

'Hai...'

'See you on August.' and Suzuran vanished before her eyes. Orhime found herself thinking about her abilities and how to use them properly.

She began doing research instead of jogging as she's supposed to do...


End file.
